Su primer amor
by Akane-Aimi
Summary: Universo Alterno. CAP 4 UP!. En una secundaria normal. Llega una estudiante de intercambio que cambiará para siempre la vida de Edward. Ambos descubren nuevos sentimientos el uno por el otro en las vacaciones junto a sus amigos. Es mi primer fic, lo tuve que modificar una vez lo subí. Dejen reviews porfa.
1. Estudiante de intercambio

**ATENCIÓN! Mi primer fic! Asi que ténganme paciencia :D ! puede que sea un disparate pero ahí les va. Como ya saben Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece! Aquí les dejo un pequeño One-shot, lo arregle un poco. E****s en un ****Universo Alterno. oh! y FMA no me pertenece.**

**-C****apítulo 1: Estudiante de intercambio**

Era una hermosa mañana en la ciudad de Amestris todos los jóvenes asistían a sus escuelas a horas tempranas de mañana como era de constumbre. Pero era una de las muchas mañanas demasiado tranquila para el joven Edward Elric quien siempre terminaba despertado por su hermano Alphonse. No sabía que su destino cambiaría para siempre.

-¡Hermano despierta! Llegaremos tarde!- Dijo el menor de los Elric.

-¿Eh? ¿Al? - Dijo Ed un poco adormilado y cerrando sus ojos.

-¡Son las 7:20! ¡Debemos irnos ya! **(N/A la hora de entrada es a las 7:30 xD)**

-Ay Al, por favor déjame en paz. Solo un poco más... Dijo Edward acurrucándose en su suave almohada.

-Siempre tan vago Ed. -Dijo Alphonse con el seño fruncido.

-Mmmm, dulce almohadita y camita mmmm. Al parecer Edward disfrutaba de su cama como si fuera un dulce de leche.

Alphonse se sentó en una pequeña silla que había en la habitación de Ed. Él simplemente pensó en como podía despertarlo por completo. Hasta que se le ocurrió algo de lo más increíble: echarle agua en la cara. Alphonse no lo pensó ni 2 veces. Lo hizo. Le tiro agua con un pequeño vaso en la cara. Ed se sobresalto de la cama por lo fría que estaba el agua mientras que al mismo tiempo se caía al suelo. Alphonse reía maliciosamente y en su cara se notaba que había logrado su cometido. Ed se molestó con su hermano menor ya que esto era lo peor que se le habría ocurrido para despertarlo. Siempre era con manotazos o con la almohada. Pero esta era la peor de todas las ideas. Ed no lo pensó dos veces y le cayó atrás a Alphonse por toda la habitación. Era algo cómico con tan solo imaginárselo.

Cuando al fin cesaron los gritos de Ed y las risas de Al, Ed se preparó para irse a la escuela junto a su hermano. Solo le quedaban 5 minutos para llegar a la escuela Amestris Central School.

Cuando llegaron al salón de clases los hermanos entraron junto con el profesor y se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos.

Ufff, llegamos a tiempo. dijo Ed.

-¡Muy bien clase! !Siéntense, hoy tengo un pequeño anuncio para ustedes!–dijo el maestro Maes Hughes- pero antes de eso tengo algo que enseñarles...Sus estudiantes abren los ojos y Ed solo mantenía de manera aburrida su cabeza apoyada con ambos brazos cruzados en su pupitre. Hughes sacó una foto de su hermosa hija Elisia de 4 años y su esposa Grace. ¡Miren a mis mas preciados tesoros! ¡¿No son las cosas más hermosas en la existencia de esta tierra!? **(N/A: ustedes todos saben como se pone Hughes cada vez que le enseñaba a Ed o a Mustang una foto de su pequeña Elisia)**

Todos los estudiantes tenían unas gotitas estilo anime de "ok..."- ¡Solo denos el importante anuncio maestro! dijeron algunos de sus estudiantes.

¡Oh! Jeje claro... el anuncio. Ejem, tras la puerta espera un estudiante de intercambio. ¡Puedes pasar! dijo Hughes con mucha alegría y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Aquella criatura paso adelante.

-Ya puedes entrar. dijo el maestro Hughes.

La joven entra al salón de clases. Ed levantó su cabeza luego de haber cerrado sus ojos mientras el maestro hacia sus cursilerias con la foto que mostraba. Simplemente había quedado impesionado y sus ojos estaban perdidos entre tanta belleza.

Muy bien chicos! Dejaré que ella misma se presente –dijo el profesor Maes.

-¡Hola mi nombre es Winry Rockbell! ¡Un gusto conocerlos a todos! ¡Espero que nos podamos llevar bien!

Todos los chicos se sonrojaron y tenían corazoncitos estilo anime en sus ojos, es que ella era muy bonita. Por otro lado las chicas gritaron de emoción por su nueva compañera.

-Es hermosa…- dijo Ed desde dentro.

Por favor Winry toma asiento delante de aquel joven. Mientras caminaba hasta su asiento, Ed se mantuvo observandola mientras ésta era saludada por todos. Luego de tanto mirarla se dió cuenta de que era delante suyo que ella se sentaría. Era casi algo inimaginable. Winry saludó a Ed con una sonrisa y Edward solo se sonrojo un poco. Los muy amigos de él lo miraban sin él poder darse cuenta. Alphonse lo miraba sorprendido, simplemente no lo creía. Pensó que su hermano por fin estaba enamorado de alguien mejor que todas esas chicas de la escuela a la que asistían. Pero no quiso sacar conclusiones rápidas.

Al final del dia, Al tuvo que irse antes que Ed porque trabajaba en las tardes. Todos sus amigos se fueron temprano a sus casas. Así que solo eran Ed y Winry.

Ed pensaba en su interior si le hacia una pregunta a Winry de acompañarla hasta su casa. Ya era un poco tarde para pensarlo cuando frente a él estaba la chica. Esta lo saludo con una sonrisa nuevamente y le preguntó su nombre. -Me llamo E-Edward Elric... un gusto conocerte.- dijo Ed con su voz un poco cortada. ¡El placer es mío Edward! dijo Winry felizmente.

-Así que.. ¿estas a punto de irte a tu casa?- le preguntó Edward a la chica. Si. Pero... sabes, no quiero irme sola. ¿Me acompañarías? -preguntó Winry sonrojada y con una cara de súplica. Era una punto mas para Edward, ya la había conocido y ahora ella no quería irse sola a su casa. Necesitaba compañía. Ed estaba tan feliz internamente.

De camino a la casa de Winry, Ed y ella conversaban sobre ellos mismos.

Winry le había dicho a Ed que ella vive con su abuela que se llama Pinako porque sus padres fallecieron en un accidente automovilistico de camino al deber. Winry no pudo evitar sacar unas pequeñas lágrimas y luego pensó que era algo extraño porque... ¿cómo podía ella contarle tal información a alguien que había conocido? Esto era el destino. Ed la miraba un poco triste mientras caminaban. Porque él sabía que ambos compartían el mismo sentir de perder a sus seres queridos.

-Entonces… Winry, cierto?

-Si.

-Lo lamento mucho.. dijo Edward con sus manos entre los bolsillos mientras sus ojos miraban el suelo lamentados.

-No sé.. ni porque lloro frente a ti.. lo siento- dijo con una voz un poco cortada secándose las lágrimas mientras le salía una sonrisita para fingir que no sufría tanto. Pero esto lo hacía para que este extraño no se preocupara por ella. Winry sabía que su dolor era intenso. Pero no lo demostraría. Quizás lo haría algún día...

Descuida -dijo Ed mirando hacia ese cielo de esa tarde- Yo también extraño a los míos..

-Edward... - dijo Winry

Ed no quizo hacer mas preguntas. Todo era silenciosos hasta llegar a la casa de Winry.

-¡Bueno aquí nos despedimos! –dijo Ed para levantarle los animos a Winry.

-Sii. Gracias Edward por.. ya sabes, por acompañarme a mi casa. Te estaré agradecida siempre.

-¡Nos veremos mañana Winry! –dijo Ed.

-¡Esta bien! –dijo Winry sonriendo

Ed llegó un poco mas tarde a su casa por haber acompañado a la chica hasta su hogar.

Así pasaron los días y los meses y poco a poco Winry se fue relacionando cada vez mejor con los estudiantes del curso en el que estaba.

**Bueno ahí esta. Le arregle las faltas ortográficas y lo modifique un chin.**

**Como dije más para arriba es mi primer fic. Y quizás sea un disparate. Na! Ustedes digan ****! No abunde en detalles porque honestamente tengo un desorden mental cuando intento escribir una historia y si lo tiro así a lo loco quizás ni logren entender porque son tantas las ideas románticas que tengo, que… bueno ya saben las chicas somo asi . ! PASEN Y LEAN SE ACEPTAN MUCHOS REVIEWS , AYUDENME PORFAVOR SEAN HONEST S PARA QUE PUEDA SER MEJOR ESCRITORA EN ALGUN FUTURO LEJANO! DIGANME EN QUE PUEDO MEJORAR y bueno nada lean y díganme si quieren que deje de ser un one-shot y lo continue con un segundo capitulo, si ;)? Sayonara!**


	2. Inician las vacaciones de verano

Aquí les traigo el cap 2. Gracias Charlotte Bennet :3 . Espero que les guste. La edad de la chicas Winry, May y Riza es de 18 años y los chicos Edward 19, Alphonse 18 y Roy 19 años. (más o menos la edad de los bachilleres en la escuela)

Capítulo 2: Vacaciones de Verano.

********HACE UNOS TRES DÍAS EN LA ESCUELA********

Mientras los Elric iban bajando las escaleras de la escuela, vieron a sus amigos muy agrupados. Querían saber que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Debemos decidir a donde iremos esta vez en estas vacaciones. Señor Ling, háganos los honores de escoger en nuevo lugar para vacacionar.- Dijo Mei a su hermano. Ni ella podría decidirse por si misma.

**(N-A: Señoritas, la familia de Ling y Mei eran unos ricachones.)**

-¡Jaja! ¡Está bien hermanita!

-¿Que sucede aquí?- preguntó Edward, mientras se iba acercando al grupo todos se dieron la vuelta.

-Solo estamos decidiendo dónde pueden ser nuestras próximas vacaciones de verano, Ed.-dijo Roy.

-¡Es genial! ¿Y ya decidieron?- preguntó Edward

-Estamos en eso..- dijo Ling

En ese momento se venía acercando al grupo la nueva chica Winry Rockbell. Roy Mustang se fijo que ella se estaba acercando y con su brazo agarró a Edward por el cuello y tiró de el hasta que quedaron espaldas, agachados y excluidos del grupo. Quería decirle algo.

-¡Auch Roy me estas lastimando! ¡¿Que crees que estas haciendo?!- pregunto Edward mientras arqueaba una ceja de lo enojado que estaba.

-¡Amigo por ahí viene Winry! No pienses que no me he dado cuenta de que te gusta.

Edward se sonrojó un poco por el solo hecho de pensar que Roy Mustang lo sabía. Y quien sabe si alguien mas de ese grupo lo sabía. Estaba acabado.

-¿E-eh? ¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó el pobre Edward Elric.

-Es obvio. Como la miras, como la tratas. Te delatas demasiado Ed. Para la próxima chica creo que necesitaras buscar un mejor plan para cubrir tus gustos- dijo Mustang en un tono algo sarcástico.

-¿Y pretendes que me le declare o algo así? Agh déjame en paz Roy.

-Aah vamos Ed. Sabemos que ella te gusta. Y mucho. No lo escondas.

-Mustang no soy como tú. Que me le declaré a Riza Hawkeye en las vacaciones pasadas y ahora es mi novia y futura esposa de por vida. ¡Bah!- decía Edward quien no quería admitir que Roy estaba en lo cierto.

-Verás que te pasará lo mismo a ti. ¡Jajajaja espero ese momento!- Roy reía mientras le decía esas palabras a Ed.

-Hola chicos. –Saludaba Winry mientras Ed y Roy volvían rápidamente a pararse.

Todos la saludaron.

-¿De qué están hablando?- pregunta Winry con curiosidad.

-Estamos decidiendo donde pasaremos las vacaciones de verano de este año- Mei responde a su pregunta.

-¡OOHO! ¡Ya sé! ¿Saben cuales son las islas Bora Bora?- les pregunta Ling. A lo que Mei responde: Oh! Es un lugar muy hermoso y romántico. Lo decía mientras miraba a Alphonse un poco sonrojada quien cuando se vino a dar cuenta de que ella lo miraba quitó la mirada de él de una vez.

Todos estaban fascinados por la idea. Y más aún Winry quien nunca había salido a ningún lugar como ese. Solo iba a la casa en la playa con su abuela en las vacaciones. Era asombroso para ella. Esto quizás le permitiría acercarse mas a Edward.

Ya habiendo decidido que ese sería el lugar para vacacionar Ling les dejó algunas instrucciones.

-Entre Mei y yo les llamaremos después para dejarles saber el día, la fecha, la hora de partida y las informaciones demás - dijo Ling.

Todos respondieron y estaban de acuerdo.

Todos se despedían para regresar a sus casas luego de aquella larga decisión.

-Wao hermano, ¿no te parece asombroso irse de viaje otra vez?- le preguntaba Alphonse a Ed mientras este se tiraba en el mueble de la sala a encender la televisión.

-Ah si. Claro. – respondió el mayor de los Elric un poco desinteresado.

Ya ese era su último día de escuela. Podían aprovecharlo para acostarse bien tarde. Alphonse fue a darse un baño luego de volver de la escuela mientras Ed veía la TV y pedía algo de comer por teléfono. Ya era de noche y Alphonse tuvo que irse a dormir porque de verdad ese día había sido agotador. De su trabajo le dieron exactamente las mismas vacaciones que en la escuela. Y a Ed también. A ambos le dieron su triple sueldo. Es decir estaban libres hasta entrar a la escuela.

Ed se quedó despierto como hasta las 12 de la madrugada. Acostado en su cama mientras miraba al techo y a todos los rincones de su habitación. Solo pensando en sus sentimientos. No es que no estuviera seguro de estar enamorado. Es que le costaba admitirlo. Era una tontería. Estos eran sus pensamientos y siempre se hacia la misma pregunta ''¿Acaso una persona así dejará que entres en su triste y destrozado corazón? '' Quería hacer algo por ella. Hacerla feliz. Sentir como ella sentía y no quería herirla con sus a veces cortantes palabras. Esta vez haría la diferencia.

-Las vacaciones ya llegaron. Tengo que hacer algo por ella.- decía Edward mientras sin darse cuenta cerraba lentamente sus ojos hasta quedar completamente dormido.

Ella estaba en su habitación luego de haberse dado un baño como a la 1 a.m. luego de regresar de su trabajo. Estaba cansada así que se fue a bañar. Salió de su baño con un camisón blanco medio abotonado, mangas largas y un pantalón cortito hasta donde llegaba el largo del camisón. Se había mirado en un espejo donde se veía ella completamente. Se veía sexy. Se abrazó el pecho con sus brazos mientras lentamente caía al suelo con la cabeza abajo. De sus ojos salían pequeñas lagrimitas. Quería llorar hasta más no poder. Pero había hecho una promesa. Se prometió no llorar más luego de la muerte de sus padres. Cargaba con esa promesa y ese dolor de haberlos perdido para siempre. Pero tenía a su abuela. Pinako Rockbell. Pero necesitaba a alguién más ya que se sentía como que tan sola en este mundo. Necesitaba a alguien que la ayudara a superar ese dolor ya que con su única familiar (su abuela) no era suficiente. Solo tenía amigos. Y esos eran los mejores. Pero el solo hecho de saber que no tenía hermanos ni hermanas para ella todos los días eran tristes en ese sentido.

Se levanto del suelo y se dirigió a su cama. Se arropó por el frío que hacía hasta que empezó a pensar en los hermanos Elric. Desde esos 4 meses juntos ya ellos eran casi como unos hermanos para ella. Siempre estaban a su lado y reían juntos. Pero no dejaba de pensar en Edward. Él era tan guapo y demasiado reservado a veces con ella. Algo de él le atraía a ella. Quizás eran esos ojos tan profundos y dorados que tenía, o su cuerpo, o su cabello… quién sabe. Él día en el que se conocieron cuando él la acompañaba de regreso a su casa era el día que no dejaba de pasar por su cabeza. Fue el día en el que casi dejaba salir sus sentimientos hacia, en ese entonces, extraño chico para ella.

–No sé por qué no dejo de pensar en ese chico- dijo Winry mientras poco a poco iba cerrando sus azulados ojos ya algo adormesida por el cansancio.

Fin del capitulo 2.

**Esto fue lo que paso por mi cabeza hoy 9-12-2012. Para el próximo capítulo tendré que pensar mucho en la trama así que no se desesperen. Díganme ustedes. Recuerden que este es mi primer fic. Solo escribo lo que imagino que es como quien dice el eslogan de esta página y este fue el disparatito que me salió xP ! PORFAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS porque de verdad es mi primera vez y necesito que me digan en que puedo mejorar y como puedo atraer mas público a esta historia (: Charlotte Bennet solo dime si cumplí con mantener a Edward con ese sentir y no cambiar su actitud tal y como me dijiste que hiciera :P .**

**Besos y abrazos para todas ustedes chicas. Chao :D **


	3. Rumbo a las islas

Lamento la tardanza. De verdad que si. Es que no tenia mucha inspiración y me la había pasado a finales del 2012 viendo anime. El vicio de todo otaku :3...

**Rocio: muchas gracias por tu review y lamento hacerte esperar. Espero que este capítulo te guste tanto como los otros.**

**Charlie Bennet: No se si esta vez cumplí con los requisitos de tu último review pero aaquí te traigo el capítulo3. Dime que te parece, si?**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Rumbo a las islas.**

**Anteriormente:**

Ed se quedó despierto como hasta las 12 de la madrugada. Acostado en su cama mientras miraba al techo y a todos los rincones de su habitación. Solo pensando en sus sentimientos. No es que no estuviera seguro de estar enamorado. Es que le costaba admitirlo. Era una tontería. Estos eran sus pensamientos y siempre se hacia la misma pregunta ''¿Acaso una persona así dejará que entres en su triste y destrozado corazón? '' Quería hacer algo por ella. Hacerla feliz. Sentir como ella sentía y no quería herirla con sus a veces cortantes palabras. Esta vez haría la diferencia.

-Las vacaciones ya llegaron. Tengo que hacer algo por ella.- decía Edward mientras sin darse cuenta cerraba lentamente sus ojos hasta quedar completamente dormido.

Ella estaba en su habitación luego de haberse dado un baño como a la 1 a.m. luego de regresar de su trabajo. Estaba cansada así que se fue a bañar. Salió de su baño con un camisón blanco medio abotonado, mangas largas y un pantalón cortito hasta donde llegaba el largo del camisón. Se había mirado en un espejo donde se veía ella completamente. Se veía sexy. Se abrazó el pecho con sus brazos mientras lentamente caía al suelo con la cabeza abajo. De sus ojos salían pequeñas lagrimitas. Quería llorar hasta más no poder. Pero había hecho una promesa. Se prometió no llorar más luego de la muerte de sus padres. Cargaba con esa promesa y ese dolor de haberlos perdido para siempre. Pero tenía a su abuela. Pinako Rockbell. Pero necesitaba a alguién más ya que se sentía como que tan sola en este mundo. Necesitaba a alguien que la ayudara a superar ese dolor ya que con su única familiar (su abuela) no era suficiente. Solo tenía amigos. Y esos eran los mejores. Pero el solo hecho de saber que no tenía hermanos ni hermanas para ella todos los días eran tristes en ese sentido.

Se levanto del suelo y se dirigió a su cama. Se arropó por el frío que hacía hasta que empezó a pensar en los hermanos Elric. Desde esos 4 meses juntos ya ellos eran casi como unos hermanos para ella. Siempre estaban a su lado y reían juntos. Pero no dejaba de pensar en Edward. Él era tan guapo y demasiado reservado a veces con ella. Algo de él le atraía a ella. Quizás eran esos ojos tan profundos y dorados que tenía, o su cuerpo, o su cabello… quién sabe. Él día en el que se conocieron cuando él la acompañaba de regreso a su casa era el día que no dejaba de pasar por su cabeza. Fue el día en el que casi dejaba salir sus sentimientos hacia, en ese entonces, extraño chico para ella.

–No sé por qué no dejo de pensar en ese chico- dijo Winry mientras poco a poco iba cerrando sus azulados ojos ya algo adormesida por el cansancio.

* * *

**Winry POV**

Hoy es el día en el que partiremos juntas Riza y yo a las famosas islas Bora Bora junto a los demás. Debo agregar que es un lugar muy hermoso. La playa, el agua cristalina, las cabañas, la comida, todo. Es perfecto, según las fotos que busque en la internet.

**Fin del POV**

**El día anterior a ese**

ya estaba casi lista mi maleta. solo me faltaban algunas cositas por meter y ya podría partir mañana. estoy muy ansiosa! ya no puedo esperar mas! mi emoción fue interrumpida por el típico sonido de de mi celular. Lo cogí en mis manos y mire de quien era la llamada. Oh vaya es Riza. Presione el botón contestar y la salude de buena gana.

-¡Hola Win!- habló Riza también con muchas fuerzas.

-¡Holaa!- respondí.

-Y dime ya estas lista para mañana? no te emociona todo esto de salir fuera por varios días?

-¡Claro que me emociona! Nunca antes había salido de vacaciones así, con mis amigos, es algo nuevo para mí. y.. ¿Para que me llamas? ¿Es para algo importante?

-Solo quería saber si pudieras venir a dormir aquí a mi casa. estoy un poco sola así que tu compañía no estaría nada mal.

-Hmmm, en mi opinión si quiero. Demo, solo debo preguntarle a la abuela. Dame un momento.

-Claro. Te espero entonces..- respondió Riza.

Winry bajo las escaleras rápido. tan rápido que sin darse cuenta llegó a tropezarse con uno de sus pies. el accidente fue de lo mas loco hasta que cayo a los pies de su abuela quien estaba a punto de subirlas. De no haber sido por Winry, la abuela Pinako hubiese tenido un accidente fatal.

-Duele duele ... oh! abuela! gumenasai!- exclamó Winry mientras se sobaba la parte trasera de su cuello con la mano.

-Winry hija?! pero que rayos crees que haces?-le pregunta la abuela asustada a su nieta. -casi me matas del susto.

-Gumenasaii oba-chan! es solo que me tropecé mientras bajaba. En verdad no se cómo pasó.

-Pues piza bien entonces! porque bajaste con tanta prisa?

-Ah si vine a decirte que Riza quiere que me vaya a su casa a dormir para irnos juntas al aeropuerto. Además de que ella esta sola en su casa y quiere algo de compañía. me concedes el permiso?- preguntó Winry mientras aun estaba de rodilla en el suelo.

-Hmmm puedes ir hija. claro que si. solo pórtate bien quieres?- dijo la abuela a su linda pero rubia nieta.

-¡Claro!- Dijo la rubia.

Winry subió rápido a su habitación. Como todos sabemos la abuela Pinako le dio que si y fue y se lo dijo a su amiga Riza como lo prometió. quedaron en que Riza la iría a buscar ya que ambas vivían como a veinte minutos una de la otra.

ahora si estoy lista. espero a riza en la sala sentada en el mueble mientras la abuela me hace un rico te antes de partir. me daba instrucciones sobre el viaje. cosas de abuelas. ella sabe muy bien que soy grande y que puedo cuidarme sola. me hablo sobre los chicos. Aun no los conocía bien, por eso tenia las dudas. me dijo que tuviese mucho cuidado con ellos, que a veces piensan cosas indecentes con chicas como yo. por si acaso llevo una de mis mas queridas llaves por si algo sucede. recibo las instrucciones de mi abuela con un si por supuesto y todas las afirmaciones posibles que puedan existir. Amor de abuela... Recuerdo el amor que mi padre y mi madre me tenían. Sólo tenia 3 añitos cuando paso aquel accidente. que de no haber sido por la mano de Kami-sama estuviera muerta ahora. y no dej- *Suena la bocina de un carro* algo que me saco de mis pensamientos rápidamente. Era Riza esperándome para irnos. me despedí con un fuerte abrazo para la abuela.

-Cuídate hija.- le dijo la abuela Pinako a su nieta.- No pienses en nada que no sean esas vacaciones. Disfrútalas al máximo, ¿si?

-¡Claro abuela lo haré! ¡Cuídate tu también! Te llamará de todas formas en cuanto llegue, espéralo!.- le gritaba Winry a su abuela mientras se iba montando en el auto.

-¡Sayonara!- le gritaba la abuela.

-¡Sayonara oba-chan!- gritaba Winry con una hermosa sonrisa en su pálido rostro.

Llegaron a casa de Riza. esa noche Riza hizo la cena. Vaya que cocina delicioso! fue maravilloso compartir con ella. habíamos terminado de cenar. Yo recogí los utensilios de la mesa y ella fregaba todo lo que ensuciamos.

-Dime Win...- Hablaba Riza mientras fregaba.

-¿Hai?- dijo Winry mientras recogía la mesa.

-Ya tomaste una decisión con respecto a tu sabes quien?

**Winry POV**

¿Tu sabes quién? Se refiere a... ¿A Edward?

**Fin del POV.**

-Amm.. no se de quien hablas Riza.-respondió Winry un poco nerviosa.

-Jajajaja aaah Winry! claro que lo sabes! solo no te hagas.

refieres a Edward- respondió Winry mientras aún recogía la mesa.

-Creo que deberías de aprovechar este viaje para eso.- le dijo Risa a su rubia amiga.

-¿Eeeh? ¡¿Para que?!- respondió Winry un poco alterada quien de repente se volteo velozmente hasta quedar frente a frente con su amiga.

-Jaja solo bromeaba Winry! pero enserio, cuando llegue el momento sabrás que hacer. ya ya, terminemos de una vez. hay que dormirse tempranito para poder levantarnos mañana.

-Ya, claro.- respondió Winry.

Y así hicieron. terminaron de recoger y fregar. todo quedo limpio. ambas subieron a la habitación de Riza. como sabemos se turnaron el baño para darse una buena ducha y prepararse para dormir. Riza durmió en un futón dejándole su cama a su invitada amiga. Ambas rieron con chistes y anecdotas del pasado. Riza le contaba a Winry de su novio Roy. de como fue su declaración y muchas cosas mas sobre el. simplemente no se callaba con la idea de tener un novio. Era emocionante para ella.

Al fin se dieron las buenas noches y riza cayo dormida inmediatamente. Para Winry era casi imposible poder conciliar el sueño. todavía no dejaba de pensar en esa pregunta que su amiga riza le había hecho después de la cena. "Sabrás que hacer cuando el llegue el momento". ¿A que se refería?. Y sin darse cuenta cayó dormida.

Ya eran la 1:00 de la madrugada del siguiente día. Ambas se levantaron. Se prepararon para salir y ya estaban listas en menos de 1 hora. 3:00. Ya estaban montadas en el auto junto al choffer que las llevaría al aeropuerto. Todo el camino fue algo silencioso. Es que era muy pero muy temprano.

Cuando llegaron, el choffer les ayudo a bajar sus maletas del auto. Se encontraron con los hermanos Elric y el Roy Mustang. Los tres chicos mas guapos hasta el momento. Riza corrió hacia los brazos de Roy y el le correspondió con un abrazo. Winry solo les observaba con ternura y con una sonrisa. Luego miro hacia el lado en donde se encontraban los Elric mientras se acercaba para saludarlos. Ellos correspondieron al saludo. Edward casi se queda petrificado ante el acercamiento de Winry y Alphonse solo saludaba de lo mas normal y con su típica sonrisa que a cualquier chica enamoraría.

Ya adentro estaban los otros. Entiéndase Ling, Mei y Lan. Habiendo ya entregado lo necesario para abordar el jet, los chicos pudieron acceder a entrar al avión. Era emocionante para Winry estar por primera vez en un avión y poder volar por los aires solo para ver el maravilloso cielo que desde allí arriba se podía observar. Esta vez las chicas se sentaron juntas y los chicos juntos. El viaje iniciaría con el grito de Ling.

-Ok! ya llego el momento! solo unan sus manos con la mía y diganme si pasaremos un extraordinario verano fuera de nuestras casa!.

Todos a una gritaron un "HAIII" !

Y allí empezaría la larga travesía desde Japón hasta las islas Bora Bora. obviamente les dieron comida de lujo en aquel jet.

Edward solo sabia que pasaría estas vacaciones al máximo sin ningún tipo de impedimento. Una que otras veces se la pasaba fantaseando con Winry y mirándola, observándola. Todo en ella era hermoso.

Alphonse quizás aprovecharía para declarárle a Mei sus sentimientos. Y los demás... bueno.. ahí se queda.

Edward y Winry serian la próxima pareja para este viaje.

**Que tal esta? No se, en mi opinión creo que es un disparate y algo poco creativo. Ustedes digan. No cobro porque me dejen reviews**. **CHAO!**


	4. Entre amigos

Cuando llegaron todo era perfecto. Pero lo que mas les impresiono a todos fue el agua puramente cristalina que allí había. Las chicas se lo encontraron todo perfecto y a la vez romántico. Mientras que los chicos, bueno, solo se fijaban en eso pero no les venía nada en específico. Quizás a Alphonse le gustaba el hecho de poder declarársele a Mei en ese lugar. Le parecía casi un sueño. Todos sabemos que de los dos hermanos Elric Alphonse es el mas cuerdo en cuanto a la sencibilidad en la mujeres. Por eso piensa así

Winry fue a buscar un teléfono para poder contactarse con su abuela una vez que llegará allá. Habló con ella por unos 3 minutos y volvió a donde estaban los chicos.

-Bueno señoras y señores, ¡aquí estamos! Disfruten su estadía aquí en las islas Bora Bora.- Exclamó un Ling sumamente emocionado. Y su novia Lan Fan estaba también sumamente impresionada. Tanto así que se lanzó sobre su novio Ling y le abrazó con tanta felicidad.

-Tienes razón. ¡Esto es muy hermoso!-dijo una emocionada Winry al ver este paisaje tan pintoresco y lleno de colores.

-¿Verdad que si Roy?- preguntaba Riza a su amadísimo Roy Mustang respondiendo a lo que Winry había dicho anteriormente mientras la rubia de ojos cafés abrazaba uno de los brazos de su peli-negro novio.

-Ah si.. ¡Claro claro querida!- respondió Mustang a su novia.

Mientras todos estaban con tal emoción de ver el lugar había alguien que no paraba de mirar ese cielo tan azul y que de tan solo verlo se acordó de la rubia que yacía al lado de su hermano Alphonse conversando con él. Si. Ese alguien era Edward. Mientras contemplaba pensaba que el ambiente era perfecto y fantástico para poder acercarse a Winry un poco más. Es decir conocerla mejor. Pero temía que ella se alejara de él y pensaba que si decía algo fuera de lugar eso pasaría a ser el error mas fatal. No contaba conque ella pudiese darle más información sobre su vida personal. El punto es: que él quería acercarse más a ella. Que mente tan complicada en cuanto al amor se refiere tiene nuestro rubio protagonista. Cuando se conocieron ambos compartían un poco de su vida personal tan íntimamente como si se conociesen desde siempre. Solo quería saber cómo y cuando murieron sus padres o lo que les sucedió y quién sabe si llegaría a tenerla a su lado para siempre. Pero luego pensó que sería un auténtico idiota y metíche si algún día lograra meterse en la vida personal de la rubia ojiazul. Que estúpidez.

_**Si tan solo me permitieras acercarme a ti, comprendería tu**_** dolor. Pudiera estar ahí para ti. Sería ese brazo derecho con el que pudieras siempre contar.**

Ese fue el pensamiento de Edward.

Una vez más todo su proceso de pensamiento fue interrumpido por la voz de ella.

-¿No es cierto Edward?-preguntó Winry a su distraído amigo.

-¿Eh? Ah, si...-respondió Edward aún en su mundo. Solo se le veía que estaba algo despistado.

_**Solo me quede mirándolo luego de esa respuesta. Era como si le hubiese interrumpido su hilo de pensamiento. Cuando lo conocí no se veía alguien tan seco o tan frío. Se le notaba que era alguien que podía estar ahí para ti siempre. Es decir, alguien a quién le puedes contar todos tus problemas. Si tan solo pudiera preguntarle que le pa-**_

Los chicos acababan de recibir las llaves de sus habitaciones cuando una voz saco a Winry de sus pensamientos.

-¡Ya que tenemos el número de nuestras cabañas nos adelantaremos nosotras para cambiarnos y disfrutar del sol y el agua!- dijo Mei.

-Nosotros también ¿cierto chicos?- dijo Roy Mustang con una sonrisa.

-Claro, nos vemos en unos minutitos entonces. ¿Cuál será nuestro punto de reunión? ¿Aquí mismo?- peguntó Alphonse

-No baka. Porque este es el lobby. Que tal si nos encontramos en la costa de allá donde esta esa bandera azul. ¿Les parece?-dijo Edward señalando dicho punto.

-Me parece bien.- dijo Winry.

-Pues nos vemos ahora entonces. No se tarden mucho. Vamonós Al.-Dijo Edward.

Todos se dividieron. Los chicos por un lado y las chicas por el otro. En total eran 4 habitaciones las cuales estaban divididas de la siguiente manera: Roy y Ling, Alphonse y Edward, Mei y Lan y por último Winry y Riza. Y permitanme decirles que todas eran suites. Muy bonitas por cierto. Cada cabaña tenía su propia escalerita que bajaba hasta el agua cristalina.

Cuando llegaron a su habitación, Winry y Riza contemplaron el esplendor de la suite _**(N.A: Les recomiendo que busquen en la internet el verdadero esplendor de las habitaciones de Bora Bora. Para mi fue difícil describir como son xD es para que sepan como son y tengan una idea. y por favor esta vez imagínense que la suite tiene 2 camas por separado :P).**_Obviamente a las dos se les abrieron los ojos del esplendor y de la emoción. Maravilloso. Esa era la palabra.

Mientras Winry y Riza iban sacando sus trajes de baño para prepararse, a Riza se le ocurrió preguntarle a Winry algo que quería preguntarle desde hacía rato.

-¿Esta todo bien Winry?- Le preguntaba Riza a su rubia amiga.- te noto algo pensativa desde que salimos del avión.

-No no. ¡Esta todo bien! De verás que si Riza...-dijo Winry casi segura. Pero todos sabemos que es mentira.

-No me digas que es por ese ojidorado de Edward Erlic. ¿O me equivocó?- dijo Riza mientras la miraba con una cara graciosa más una ceja arqueada.- si es por él creo que deberías acercártele y conocerlo mejor.

-Tuve un encuentro con él cuando lo conocí.- dijo Winry.- Me acompañó hasta mi casa el primer día de clases y todo lo que hablamos fue tan íntimo... parecía que era alguien abierto de personalidad. Pero, ahora ha cambiado bastante desde aquella vez. Es como si me tuviese miedo.

-Na no creo...recuerda que los hombres son así Win. Despreocúpate y trata de conocerlo y acercarte mas a él.- dijo Riza.- Mustang tambiém fue así. Pero una vez que lo conoces bien te empezará a atraer y a gustar.

-Esta bien. Te haré caso. Espero que ese pueda ser mi caso.- dijo Winry mientras aun estaba en busca de su traje de baño.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de los Elric, ya Ling y Roy se habían infiltrado, esperandoles y conversando un poco. Se desarrollaba casi el mismo diálogo que el que tenía Riza con Winry.

-Edward creo que deberías acercarte más a Winry. Se nota que te gusta mucho.- dijo Mustang con cara de "ya sé tu secreto".

-De verdad que si hermano.- Dijo Alphonse haciendo caso a Roy. Si de verdad te gusta deberías ser menos frío con ella y... bueno, lograr estar a solas con ella. Y conversar y todo eso.

-Si Al, como si todo eso fuese tan sencillo. No soy tú. ¿sabes?.- respondió Ed a la afirmación poco absoluta de su hermano menor.

-Me temo hermano Ed, que Alphonse tiene razón en eso y Roy también. Tu vida depende de eso. Acercatele a la hermosa dama una noche de estos días que pasaremos aquí y pasen un buen rato. Es algo que debes cumplir sin falta y es una orden, ¿ok?

-Oh si claro, como no.- dijo Edward. _** Aunque de verdad, pensandolo bien, no me vendría mal esa sugerencia de Ling.**_

-Ya basta de tanta chachara y vamonos, que las chicas de seguro ya llegaron primero que nosotros.- dijo Roy ya en el umbral de la puerta.

-Claro..-dijeron los demás.

Casi llegando al punto de reunión los chicos lograron ver a lo lejos 4 hermosas figuras femeninas cada quien por su lado.

Hermosas todas. Riza portaba un hermoso traje de baño naranja de una sola pieza que tenia un pequeño hollo en la espalda amarrado arriba con un lasito éste a su ves se ajustaba perfectamente a su delgado cuerpo **_(N.A: entiendase, un traje de baño entero, no bikini ni_****_tankini)_** con una faldita que le hacia un juego esplendorosamente bien. Mei portaba un hermoso tankini. La parte de arriba era de tiritos y era blanca con una flor en el centro y el pantaloncito, es decir la parte de abajo, era morado claro. Lan Fan portaba un traje baño entero también, solo que era diferente al de Riza. Era un verde clarito con un gran hollo en la espalda y tenía unos hermosos tiritos que sobresalían de las hombreras y un pantaloncito blanco que ajustaba también su delgado cuerpo. Y por último estaba Winry. Y vaya que estaba hermosa a los ojos de cierto joven. Ella portaba un hermoso traje de baño que iba acorde con el color de su piel, cabello y ojos. Un tankini que dejaba ver un poco su delgado abdomen. De color rojo. Ambas piezas. y La faldita era de un color rosado claro y con unos vuelos sumamente graciosos. En su hombreras se podía apreciar unos hermoso lacitos blancos hechos de tiritos.

Todos los chicos se notaban algo fuera de este mundo al contemplar cada uno a su mujer y sin mencionar que las chicas estaban casi como ellos. Todos llevaban su toallas colgadas de sus hombros y 2 de ellos tenian solamente sus traje de baños sin camisa. Edward y Ling. Los otros dos se reservaron la sorpresa para cuando llegasen a la playa.

Iban de camino todos hablando.

Cuando al fin llegaron a su destino nadie pudo aguantar las ganar de lanzarse al agua a excepción de Edward de quien Roy tiró de un brazo para poder atraerlo hasta el agua. Algo que le pareció muy divertido a todos pero más a Winry. Edwar moría de la vergüenza porque ella se reia de que su estúpido amigo le hubiese hecho fatal cosa. Pero la pasó muy bien con ella.

Hubo risas, mucha chachara y muchas fotos hasta el casi anochecer de ese día.

Fue divertido. Todos llegaron a sus habitaciones para cambiarse y verse listos para ir a cenar.

Sabemos que las chicas se pusieron sumamente hermosas para esa ocación. Ese día todo había sido sumamente increíble y bueno.. algo vergonzoso para algunos.

Fin del capítulo...

**¿Qué tal? Espero que les haya gustado chicas. Creo que puse a Edward un poco frío en el amor. No sé, digan ustedes en sus reviews. ¿Se lo encuentra corto o largo el capítulo? Espero poder actualizarme pronto con este fic. Casi no he tenido tiempo de seguirlo. Pero ya tengo la idea de como pudiera ser el siguiente capítulo. Chao cuídense!**


	5. ¿Pesadilla o Recuerdo?

Hola! Aquí el próximo capitulo de "Su primer amor" :3 notaran que algunas veces es Winry la que narra y otras yo, osea la autora. Disfruten.

Solo tenia 7 años cuando aquello paso.

Era una mañana fría en Reezembul antes de año nuevo. Ese día mis padres trabajaban hasta la tarde. Yo me quede en casa de la abuela. Claro que también Den estaba con nosotras.

Disfrute todo el día con la abuela cocinando la tan esperada cena para esta noche. Todo a fin de cuentas se vía delicioso.

Cayó la tarde y a quienes yo esperaba me vinieran a buscar no había señales de ellos por ningún lado. Ni siquiera llamadas. Quizás tuvieron algún contratiempo y por eso no han podido llegar a tiempo a casa.

Le había dicho a la abuela que saldría a dar una vuelta. A lo que ella afirmo diciéndome que iría conmigo porque se pararía en algún mercado para comprar lo que hiciera falta para completar la cena.

La deje en el mercado y me permitió andar por los alrededores mientras ella compraba.  
Mientras caminaba veía todos esos adornos navideños como mostraban su tan brillante esplendor por casi ultima vez, y algunos puestos ya estaban cerrados ya que todos salían temprano de sus trabajos para celebrar el año nuevo junto a sus seres queridos. Yo en cambio, esperaba a que cuando llegara a casa al menos mis padres hubieran llegado. Eran apenas las 6:00 pm.  
No me daba cuenta que me estaba alejando aun mas del mercado donde estaba la abuela hasta que llegue a un parque. Me senté en una de las primeras banquetas que vi. Suspire con los ojos cerrados del cansancio de tanto caminar. Pero algo me saco de mis pensamientos. Fue el grito de una mujer. Como si estuviese... Llegue a escuchar los gritos cada vez mas cerca porque que se encontraba en una de las esquinas mas solitarias de mi pueblo.

Me asome de tal manera que no se dieran cuenta de mi presencia ademas de estar algo oscuro... Y lo vi.  
Veía a 2 extrañas siluetas. Alcance a ver que ambos inquilinos portaban un pequeño tatuaje en sus brazos derechos. Solo eso me sirvió para poder identificarlos y también su tono violento de hablarle a quienes se veía, torturaban.  
Cuando alcance a ver bien en aquel oscuro callejón vi que la mujer era exactamente como yo. Y de inmediato la identifique: era mi madre. Y supuse que el otro era mi padre. El estaba mas lastimado que ella. Había sangre por los alrededores y mi padre tenia una herida de gravedad en uno de sus brazos.

¿Por qué estaba pasando esto? ¿Que hicieron ellos? Acaso los estarían castigando por deberles dinero? No creo. Era algo demasiado brutal para torturarlos así. Mis padres no eran el tipo de personas que tomaban prestado dinero.  
Solo me quede ahí. Observando. No podía moverme, mi cuerpo estaba frizado. Vi como de repente uno de los inquilinos sacaba una pistola y sin pensarlo dos veces les disparo a mis padres.

No podía moverme. Mi rostro.. Yo estaba completamente horrorizada. Mis ojos de un momento a otro perdieron color y se cargaban de un infinito mar de lagrimas mientras los veía morir frente a mi.  
Sentía como mis piernas fallaban al momento de intentar correr para pedir ayuda.  
Yo temblaba.  
Temblaba porque, si me encontraban quizás me hicieran lo mismo que a ellos. Se les notaba que no querían testigos cerca. Es decir, que a cualquiera que estuviese presente en ese momento lo matarían.

A-Ayuda!-grite horrorizada al que pudiese escucharme.

Ambas siluetas se dieron cuenta de que había alguien ahí que lo había visto todo. Yo estaba en graves problemas.  
Rápidamente acudieron hacia donde provenía mi voz y yo solo los veía acercarse a mi. Lentamente.  
Me agarraron y logre escuchar sus voces. Me desmaye. Después de ahí no supe que me paso.  
Horas después me desperté con la vista algo borrosa. Miraba hacia todos los lados para luego darme cuenta que tenia un suero en mi brazo izquierdo y ademas de que me encontraba en el hospital. Mi abuela, quien se encontraba sentada junto a mi camilla, se dio cuenta que por fin yo había despertado.

-¡Winry!- menciono ella algo agitada pero feliz de que hubiera despertado.  
-A-abuela?- respondí con apenas fuerzas.  
-Gracias a Dios que estas bien querida!- dijo la abuela Pinako.

La abuela hablaba conmigo pero a lo único que acudía yo era al silencio. No sabia lo que pasaba. No podía recordar bien. Estaban borrosos mis recuerdos. Recuerdo haber visto como les disparaban a dos personas.  
Lo último que note fue mi brazo derecho... Al parecer me dieron fuertes golpes en todo el cuerpo, como queriendo aquellos hombres que me muriera. Pienso que creen que lo lograron pero obviamente sigo viva. El golpe mas fatal fue una herida en el brazo derecho. Corría desde el hombro hasta el codo. Gracias al cielo que me encontraba viva.

Mas tarde llegamos a casa. Llegue en silla de ruedas porque no podía aun mantenerme en pie. Mi mirada daba temor a cualquiera excepto a mi abuela. Era la mirada de alguien traumado.  
Al entrar a la casa, Pinako dejo a Winry en la sala junto a una mesita y se dispuso a prepararle algo de comer y beber a su nieta. Al terminar de poner la comida en la mesita y sentarse junto a ella Winry le pregunto que qué había pasado y como fue que llego al hospital. Pinako no quería contestarle muy a fondo esa pregunta pero tuvo que hacerlo. Le dijo que un hombre gritaba por todo el lugar mientras ella salia del mercado que había alguien muy herido y dos personas muertas al parecer. Pinako temía lo peor y le pregunto a aquel amable hombre que donde se encontraban y acudió junto a el y varios interesados mas. Cuando llego a la escena ya era muy tarde. Le pidió al hombre que buscara a la policía y a alguien que llamara a la ambulancia. Pinako sabia que ese día llegaría.  
El corazón de Winry palpito de repente **(N/A: ustedes saben como es que pasa en todos los anime :P)** y rápidamente le vinieron todas las imágenes de aquello que habia sucedido esa misma noche a las 7:00 pm del 31 de diciembre. Lo recordó todo. Cada minúsculo detalle de aquel ataque.

Cayó de la silla lentamente **(N/A: algo así como en slow-motion...como pasa en los anime, imaginenlo)** Pinako trato de sostenerla y acomodarla en el suelo. Rapidamente llamo al vecino mas cercano para que la ayudara a subirla a su habitación y colocarla en su cama.  
_

Y fue ahí cuando desperté. Era una pesadilla tipo recuerdo. Desperté sudada del miedo. Recordando todo eso.  
Ni Riza ni Mei se dieron cuenta.  
Bueno ya. Fue solo eso: Un mal sueño. Me propongo pasar estas vacaciones al máximo y olvidarme de todo esto. Claro, si pudiera olvidarme tan rápido como pueda. No soy asi. No tengo tanta facilidad de olvidar.  
Winry pensó tanto que luego no se dio cuenta de que quedo dormida.

**LEANLO O_o o_O**  
Lamento si este capitulo fue corto. Lo hice hoy 1/4/2013 aqui en el trabajo. Esto fue lo unico que me llego a la cabeza. Hice mi mayor esfuerzo en esto -_- cuidado eh? Aunque saben que es lo peor? Subi este cap ahora, hoy dia 16 de abril del año 2013.  
Bueno gracias por leerlo. Espero que me motiven con sus reviews a hacer el proximo capitulo mejor que los demas. Digan ustedes sin show como y en que puedo mejorar, que puedo agregarle, que puedo quitar, que escena romantica entre Edward y Winry puedo poner, ETC, ETC..  
Sayonara~!


End file.
